


There's nothing left but pain

by Anonymous



Series: Ellie's Song Fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson, Heavy Angst, Multi, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot Twists, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Temporary Character Death, another songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Daisy met Jemma’s eyes and realized Jemma would never have what it takes to kill her. She swallowed, knowing her decision. As she began to advance on Jemma, the woman who she’d always thought of as her sister began to back up, shaking her head. “Daisy? What are you-” The devastated look on her face had Daisy shifting her eyes down to the floor. She was doing this for them. The team. They had a better chance of survival this way.“I’m sorry,” Daisy whispered as she sent a quake straight at Jemma, sending her flying into the metal wall.'Or: Daisy has to fight one of her own in Kasius' arena. 5x06 AU.'Dark side', by Bishop Briggs.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, mentioned:
Series: Ellie's Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817431
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	There's nothing left but pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctuaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/gifts).



> For Sanctuaria for being an awesome human who writes awesome fics and does awesome fanart <3 
> 
> read end notes for TW!! (they spoil the fic)

**_Welcome to my dark side._ **

* * *

“Destroyer of Worlds.”

* * *

**_Welcome to my dark side,_ **

**_It's gonna be a long night,_ **

* * *

Kasius’ slithering voice rang throughout the large room, cementing the name Daisy hated so much. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as the large metal door on the opposite side of the arena began to lift, revealing-

_ Jemma. _

_No._

* * *

**_Welcome to my darkness, I been here a while,_ **

**_Clouding up the sunlight, hurting for a smile,_ **

* * *

Jemma was dressed in more normal clothes, not the creepy white slave-robes she’d been in, and her gold face paint was gone. She had a cut on her upper brow but seemed otherwise fine. 

They stared at each other hopelessly, the reality of their predicament sinking in.

“You arrived here together, did you not? It seems fit that she would be the first one you kill as ‘Destroyer of Worlds.’”

* * *

**_Or something,_ **

**_But something always turns into nothing._ **

* * *

Daisy looked up at Kasius with hate burning in her eyes. She caught Fitz’s expression to the right of the Kree, hiding horror under a mask of indifference.

* * *

**_Oh, I drain your life,_ **

**_'Til there's nothing left but your blood shot eyes,_ **

* * *

“One of you has to die- by the other’s hand. No self-sacrificing nonsense, or I’m afraid-” Kasius paused and lifted a blue hand, prompting a guard to leave and return hoisting a pale, practically catatonic May up by the arm. “- your precious friend here will have to bear some more pain, hm?” May managed lo lift her head and snarl at Kasius, who simply laughed.

Daisy gritted her teeth as Jemma gasped. 

“And what will happen if one of us kills the other?” Daisy shouted up to the viewing room. Kasius cocked his head leisurely and chuckled. He gestured to May. “Well, this _warrior_ here will have a chance at life. She’d make a _fine_ trainer for the inhuman children.” 

“How do we know you’ll keep your word?” Jemma called out.

“You don’t.” The lazy smile spreading across his face fueled a fire in Daisy’s arms that she had nowhere to expel to.

* * *

**_Oh, I take my time,_ **

**_'Til I show you how I feel inside,_ **

* * *

They turned back to each other, Daisy feeling increasingly sick as her inhibitor was turned off and the protective orange wall in front of the viewing room turned on.

“Now, entertain my guests, _Destroyer of Worlds._ ”

* * *

**_Welcome to my dark side..._ **

* * *

One of them had to die.

There was no other way, it had to happen. Daisy wracked her brain but couldn’t see a way out without one of them losing their life. And she couldn’t commit suicide without hurting May...

* * *

**_I can be your reckless,_ **

**_You can be my stake,_ **

* * *

Daisy met Jemma’s eyes and realized Jemma would never have what it takes to kill her. Daisy swallowed, knowing her decision.

As she began to advance on Jemma, the woman who she’d always thought of as her sister began to back up, shaking her head. “ _Daisy_? What are you-” The devastated look on her face had Daisy shifting her eyes down to the floor. She was doing this for them. The team. They had a better chance of survival this way.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy whispered as she sent a quake straight at Jemma, sending her flying into the metal wall.

* * *

**_I can be your heartache,_ **

**_You can be my shame,_ **

* * *

She kept moving towards Jemma, and before the biochemist could gather her bearings, pulled her up. “Fight,” Daisy hissed into her ear before quaking her to the ground, her heart clenching at the cry of pain Jemma let out upon her hard hit to the floor.

Daisy risked a look up to the viewing area, where May met her glance with an impassive face and fire running through her eyes. Kasius was smiling smugly and Fitz was staring at her like he didn’t even know her. She pursed her lips and looked back down. Even if he never forgave her, it was okay, because she was doing this for all of them. He would understand in the end.

“Daisy- Wait-” Jemma stumbled backwards desperately.

“I’m sorry, Jem. It has to be this way.” As she moved again, Jemma unexpectedly kicked her legs out from underneath her and she toppled to the floor, wincing as something in her back cracked from the impact.

* * *

**_When you're feeling reckless,_ **

* * *

Quickly, Daisy shot back up and hit Jemma with another quake before narrowly avoiding the sloppy kick aimed at her gut. Jemma was finally fighting back, but only defensive, not offensive. She seemed to still have hope that they could get out of this without somebody dying.

It was foolish.

Daisy picked a stray dagger up from the floor and pulled the scientist to the ground, maneuvering their positions so that she was straddling Jemma’s waist and Kasius could only see Daisy’s body on top of Jemma’s.

* * *

**_When you're feeling chained,_ **

* * *

Jemma bit her lip as she struggled under her grasp. Their faces were inches apart; Daisy could feel Jemma’s hot, panicked breaths against her cheek.

It was time.

* * *

**_When there's nothing left but pain,_ **

* * *

With Jemma fully pinned underneath her, Daisy flipped the dagger around and clutched Jemma’s hand in hers, the handle of the dagger in between their palms. Before she lost the courage, Daisy took a deep breath and sharply led Jemma’s hand holding the dagger straight into her gut.

“Tell May and Coulson I love them, okay?” Daisy whispered. “Remember to act like it was on purpose.” Jemma’s look of desperation turned to one of straight confusion as the blood soaked dagger in their hands didn't register.

* * *

**_Welcome to my dark side,_ **

* * *

Quickly losing all of the strength in her body as pain blossomed from the blade in her stomach, Daisy rolled off of Jemma and onto the floor, panting for breaths that were quickly getting harder to take in.

“Looks like our little servant managed to catch our Destroyer by surprise, hmmm?” Kasius’ voice rang out over the arena. Somewhere above she heard May yell, but everything was already ringing strangely in her ears.

She heard her closest friend gasp as the weight of Daisy’s sacrifice settled in. Jemma scrambled to her feet and kneeled at Daisy’s side, tears brimming in her eyes. “No, Daisy, we- we could’ve found a way out,” she sobbed, putting a shaky hand on the growing pool of blood on Daisy’s shirt.

Daisy managed to choke out a laugh. “I- I doubt that, Jem. You have to keep moving. They need you to get the team back.” 

She let out a shaky exhale as her feet and hands began to tingle. The excruciating pain from the knife wound was starting to numb as useless adrenaline filled her veins.  If this was what dying was like, it wasn’t so bad. It was what was waiting for her on the other side that scared her. "Please forgive me, Jem. A-and the rest o-of the team." Losing the air to speak, her sentence trailed off into a faint whisper.

“Wait- no, Daisy, no!” Jemma’s pleas began to fade away and sound like they were at opposite ends of a tunnel.

She hoped she’d see Lincoln again.

“Daisy! Look at me, Daisy, look-”

* * *

**_We're gonna have a good time?_ **

* * *

Daisy opened her eyes to something cold. She groaned and sat up, feeling the cold stone floor beneath her fingers.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Kasius’ face was right in front of hers. “I have made a considerable amount of money on you,  _ Destroyer of Worlds _ . Thank you for that.” He stood up and regarded her with disinterested eyes. “You should be grateful. I pulled you back from the… abyss, and now you can go serve and destroy for Kitson the Third.”

Daisy stared at him, expecting to feel pain that she’d been brought back to this hell, but instead she just felt…

Cold.

Like when she’d died, she’d left something behind, something  _ important…  _

Kasius clasped his hands behind his back. “Well. I guess this is the last time I will be seeing you, Quake.” And with that, he left the room, allowing for a heavier man with greying hair to enter. 

“Ah, my Destroyer. You will kill many for me.” He lifted her chin firmly, and peered into her eyes. “Who are you?”

* * *

**_Acting like I'm heartless, I do it all the time,_ **

* * *

“The Destroyer of Worlds.”

* * *

**_Welcome to my dark side..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide bot not really, graphic violence but not really , and Major Character Death but not really.
> 
> ['Dark side', by Bishop Briggs.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akrnJEjUUm4)


End file.
